1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dynamo that generates electromotive force by electromagnetic induction by changing the flux passing through an induction coil. More particularly, this invention relates to a static magnet dynamo that changes magnets that pass through an induction coil without turning the armature or electromagnet.
2. Discussion of Background
Dynamos currently in practical use are so designed as to generate electromotive force by electromagnetic induction by changing the flux passing through an induction coil. Dynamos that generate power this way come in a wide variety, ranging from large models used in hydroelectric, thermal or atomic power plants to small models such as small dynamos with a diesel engine.
In all dynamo models mentioned above, the armature and electromagnet are turned, to change the flux passing through the induction coil, thus generating electromotive force in the induction coil by electromagnetic induction. For examples, the armature and electromagnet are turned by the torque of a water turbine in hydroelectric power generation, by the torque of the steam turbine in thermal and atomic power generation, and by the torque of the diesel engine in small dynamos.
Disadvantages
Dynamos that generate electromotive force by electromagnetic induction as mentioned above are so designed that, regardless of the size of the dynamo, the armature and electromagnet are turned in order to change the flux passing the induction coil. These dynamos are disadvantageous in that the said turning of the armature and electromagnet generates vibrations and noises.